


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰16

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空历史向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。人物OOC预警，原创人物较多预警。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore - Relationship, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315055
Kudos: 6





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰16

新来的侍女大概十五六岁的年纪，她纤细的手臂里却托着厚厚一摞布料，正低着头在宫殿的走廊上匆匆走过。她按照训导侍女官的吩咐，一直目不斜视，不料想却和迎面而来的人撞了满怀，布料全部洒落在地砖上。侍女大惊失色，她只看到来者穿着一双精致的小鹿皮男靴，这处是位于格林德沃陛下的寝殿附近，一般的男性根本进不来。侍女吓得都不敢抬起头来好看清眼前到底是何人，她只能跪在地上打着颤，却听见一个男声在责问她：“你怎么这么不小心？是新来的吗？”康拉德·格林德沃（注1）饶有趣味地打量着眼前已经惊慌失措的小侍女，看着她一副快要吓哭了表情，觉得愈发心情舒畅。

“咳”，一声不怎么自然地咳嗽声从康拉德背后响起，他转过头去，瞬间眼眸里闪过一道精光。“大殿下。”洛伦茨侯爵夫人艾莉森身着一身墨绿色的华服，身姿绰约地向康拉德行礼，王子很难不将目光集中到她那胸口袒露出的一大片白皙肌肤以及那被衣物遮盖的高耸隆起上。美妇对于这种失礼的直视似乎已经习以为常，她不紧不慢地说道：“刚才陛下还在恼怒着问您怎么还没有到，没想到您竟在这里散心（注2），真是太有兴致了。”康拉德咧了咧嘴，他对着艾莉森轻佻地笑道：“那我就先告辞了，改日再和夫人你两个人，好好的，慢慢的，叙叙旧。”艾莉森看着康拉德已经走远了，她对着依旧低头跪在地上的小侍女说道：“起来吧。”小侍女知道自己得救了，急忙对着艾莉森行礼：“谢谢夫人！多亏了您，不然我就没命了！”“没命？那倒是不会。”罗伦茨侯爵夫人用一把雕花象牙扇抵了抵侍女的肩头，轻蔑地一笑道：“他刚刚是故意撞你的，陛下身边就没几个侍女可以逃得了他的魔爪。下一次，可没那么好运气了。”侍女有些惊魂未定地点了点头，开始整理散落在地面上的布料。

一列身着高地玫瑰纹章轻甲的皇家卫兵正在进行交接，高挑的皇家卫队长引领着一位手托餐盘的侍女，叩响了那扇紧闭着的木门。得到许可以后，卫队长领着侍女进入了房间。房间里厚重的落地窗帘已被人拉开，光线透过玻璃窗将室内照射的一片敞亮。令人困惑的是，阿不思殿下却并未起床，宽大的软床上垂落着双层落地帘幔，依旧拢地严严实实。“殿下，您是要现在用餐吗？我们是将早餐送到您的床上吗？”皇家卫队长向阿不思请示道。一个闷闷的声音自帘幔中传出来：“不用了，放在那边的桌上就好了，劳驾。”阿不思的嗓音有些沙哑，他继续补充道：“我身体有些不舒服，需要休息，你们都退下吧。”卫队长尽管觉得今日的阿不思有些说不出来的古怪，但出于礼貌他并未多言语，行礼后即刻带着侍女退了出去。

帘幔里，一双手伸向阿不思盖着绒毯下的大腿外侧，来回轻抚，正当手指轻移向内游走的那刻，却被阿不思按住了。那双手的主人显然非常不满，他撤回了手掌，冷笑了一声，绒毯的一角堪堪遮住了他的腰部，他毫无顾忌地将自己匀称健美的身材展露出来。盖勒特坐起来靠在床头的软垫上，右肩肩头有一排鲜明的齿痕，他叹了一口气道：“没想到你真的咬的下去，皮都破了。”“自作自受。”阿不思淡淡地答道。“就因为你求我慢点我没有理你，你就咬我？你在床上真是越来越野了，阿尔。”盖勒特捋了捋自己的头发，带着戏谑的口吻调侃着。阿不思依旧语气平平：“折腾了一整晚，你难道不饿吗？”言毕阿不思挽起帘幔的一角，然后赤足走下了床，捡起散落在地上的衣物，开始穿戴起来。

盖勒特有些不以为然，他站起身来拿起一个小小的圆型餐包咬了一口，然后又回到床上，恢复了那副懒洋洋的躺姿。“你刚才怎么没向那位仪表堂堂的卫队长求救呢？”盖勒特有些半真半假地问道。阿不思抬了一下眼皮，拿起一杯尚且冒着热气的红茶，正色道：“比起那个逼仄阴冷的白塔地下室（注3），我宁可呆在自己的寝殿里。还是说，你更喜欢和渡鸦作伴？（注4）”盖勒特先是眼神一凛，继而像是想起什么似的，嗤笑了一下。

早餐时间已过去许久，伦纳德·威尔不停地用右手摩挲着左手的家族戒指，摆在他面前的餐点都已经凉透了，他根本无心品尝。阿不思的贴身男仆奥利弗一直站在他身侧，被伦纳德的焦躁情绪所带动，也变得烦闷不安起来，但是他没有发出任何声响，他十分清楚这位权臣正在思考着一切的可能性，这也是他们最后的希望了。“威塞克斯公爵已占尽了先机，我只能试着去游说那些往日里与他不和的领主大人们，请他们尽快出兵勤王。”伦纳德霍地站起身来，“无论如何，一定要试一下！”

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:GG的亲哥哥，本文最直的钢铁直男终于登场（撒花）。此人专注调戏妹子一百年（哦不，近十年），年龄比GG大10岁，所以为26岁，和侯爵夫人年纪相仿，他对她是有心无胆，因为他怕他爹。  
> 注2:文中设定国王寝殿一般就算成年的亲儿子也不能随意溜达，所以这里就意在指明GG他哥居心不良。  
> 注3:参照伦敦塔的白塔，地下室为监狱，有超多的王公贵族在此处变成孤魂野鬼。  
> 因为设定AD国家信奉天主教，他与GG的行为触犯法律与教义。  
> 注4:渡鸦常盘旋在伦敦塔上空，是为伦敦塔的守护神，我脑补了渡鸦绕着被处决尸体飞翔的画面。所以这句话其实是AD委婉地问GG“你想死吗？”


End file.
